


Haikyuu!! Headcanons

by nish_is_very_tired



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Crying, Everyone Is Gay, First Meetings, Karasuno, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, Makeup, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Death, Ukulele
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27219772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nish_is_very_tired/pseuds/nish_is_very_tired
Summary: A few Haikyuu!! Headcanons
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	1. Author's note

Hi! Author here. I just wanna say these are head canons and in no way canon. I do not own these characters either. I ask you don't attack me of any of these but if you would like to use one, go ahead! 

I won't be doing ship head canons, but if I do I'll update this! 

Ciao!!


	2. Singing Headcanons | Karasuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Singing? Karasuno can (kinda) do that!

Hinata Shoyo, Nishinoya Yuu  
::  
They think they can sing, but both sound like dying possoms. 

Ennoshita Chikara, Kinoshita Hisashi  
::  
Knows they're not the best singers and usually avoids singing in front of people

Narita Kazuhito, Kageyama Tobio, Yachi Hitoka, Sawamura Daichi   
::   
Unsure how they sound, but they're pretty decent. Not an ear-sore but not something you'd willingly listen to

Tsukishima Kei, Azumane Asahi, Kiyoko Shimizu  
::  
Good singers, none of them realize it but it's true. They have the kinds of voices you enjoy hearing. 

Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Sugawara Koushi, Yamaguchi Tadashi  
::  
Probably the best singers on the team, with Sugawara and Yamaguchi it was expected but when the team heard Tanaka singing they almost all lost their shit. 

My explanation for Tanaka:

Tana always says he's great at singing (he doesn't know if he is) and nobody believes him

He always sings at the top of his lungs in a goofy way in front of people but when he actually tries it's kinda aggravating how good he is. I can imagine the team loosing their crap because TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE out of ANYONE is good at singing

Bonus::

Acapella: Sugawara Koushi, Ennoshita Chikara, Kiyoko Shimizu  
::  
Could probably form a very successful acapella group. 

Beat boxing: Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi  
::  
All quite good beat boxers, Asahi probably being the best.


	3. Gender & and Sexuality | Karasuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is just a little gay

\---Hinata Shoyo  
\--cis / biromantic-asexual  
-(he/him) 

\---Kageyama Tobio  
\--cis / homoromantic-greysexual  
-(he/him) 

\---Sugawara Koushi  
\--genderqueer / bisexual  
-(ze/zir) 

\---Sawamura Daichi  
\--cis / Bisexual  
-(he/him) 

\---Tsukishima Kei  
\--FTM / homoromantic-demisexual  
-(he/him)  
\---Yamaguchi Tadashi  
\--gender fluid / pansexual  
-(pronouns change every few days)

\---Azumane Asahi  
\--Non-binary / omnisexual  
\--(they/them) 

\---Nishinoya Yuu  
\--cis / bisexual (prefers women)  
-(he/him) 

\---Tanaka Ryuunosuke  
\--FTM / Heteroflexible  
-(he/him) 

\---Ennoshita Chikara  
\--Non-binary / Pansexual  
-(they/them) 

\---Kinoshita Hisashi  
\--Cis / Pansexual  
-(He/him) 

\---Narita Kazuhito  
\--demi-boy / MLM  
-(he/they) 

\---Yachi Hitoka  
\--cis / gynesexual  
-(she/her) 

\---Kiyoko Shimizu  
\--demi-girl / Lesbian  
-(she/they)


	4. Tanaka Ryuunosuke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Expect more of these because I really love my boy

\- his father was never in the picture and his mother died when he was young so his sister raised him all by herself

\- he has amazing hearing but as the years have go on, his eyesight has gotten worse and worse. He ends up needing glasses in timeskip. 

\- started smoking in his first year of high school and hasn't quit yet, he doesn't really know how to

\- Tanaka is not a naturally loud, childish person. With his sister basically raising him since his dad was never in the picture and his mother passed away when he was young, he didn't get the chance to be loud or really just be a kid at home because he didn't want to put stress on her. Resulting in him letting that all out at school and practice. 

\- really good when it comes to rhythm games. 

\- he's a pro at making flower crowns because he had to watch Nishinoya make them over and over again during their first year

\- really really really enjoys shojo manga

\- he plays guitar and is pretty good at it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't be surprised if he knows the entire "this is for Rachel" Voicemail by heart


	5. Oikawa Tooru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like oikawa but I like the head canons for him

\- He basically grew up at iwaizumi's house since his parents were always at work and didn't bother getting any guardian for him since he was "already 8" and he was "responsible enough to be on his own". they put a lot of pressure and expectations on him and that's partly why he's such a hard worker, he feels obligated too since he's been expected to be like that his whole life

\- has a long and well thought out skin routine. 

\- calls kindaichi onion-chan

\- listens to bubblegum pop 

\- tried to learn Ukulele for the aesthetic but gave up because it hurt his fingers

\- he's allergic to cats but that never stops him from petting them

\- he's always liked the idea of makeup and cosmetics in general, he once did his Ex-girlfriend's makeup while they were still dating

\- whenever Takeru is upset he gives him a peanut butter M&M and tells him it's a happy pill, placebo effect takes hold

\- can run in 5 inch heels

\- given the legal opportunity he would kill Ushijima

\- works part-time as a model 

\- preppy™

\- when he was little he was always excited to be able to stay up but now he's older he's usually getting into bed at about 7 PM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 8 year old oikawa: I can't wait to stay up late every night! 
> 
> 18 year old oikawa climbing into bed at 7 PM: tHaNK gOd


	6. Seijoh gender and sexuality HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, everyone's just a little gay

\---Oikawa  
\--genderqueer / bisexual  
-(he/they) 

\---Iwaizumi  
\--cis / abrosexual  
-(he/him) 

\---Hanamaki  
\--demi-boy / pansexual  
-(he/they) 

\---Mattsun  
\--FtM / MLM  
(he/him) 

\---Yahaba  
\--cis / MLM  
(he/him) 

\---Kyoutani  
\--FtM / questioning  
(he/him) 

\---Watari  
\--genderfluid / bisexual  
-(pronouns change daily) 

\---Kunimi  
\--non-binary / panromantic-asexual  
-(they/them) 

\---Kindaichi  
\--cis / bisexual  
-(he/him)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nekoma is next (❁´◡`❁)


	7. Akaashi Keiji

\- a lot like yukie, Akaashi had the tendency to eat a lot

\- probably lives off of energy drinks

\- was bullied throughout middle school for being a "pretty boy"

\- has eye bags he covers with makeup

\- eboy vibes

\- lady gaga and mitsuki are bops

\- in his free time he likes to paint and every year he gives Bokuto a new painting (which he absolutely adores) 

\- knows violin, clarinet, and trumpet

\- mild type A narcolepsy

\- Halloween is his favorite holiday, he likes the idea of pretending to be someone you aren't and get away with it

\- shitty 2000's high school romance movies are the best

\- extremely touch starved, he cried the first time Bokuto hugged him

\- he feels bad for tsukishima getting dragged into practice by Kuroo and Bokuto but never does anything to save him because of the facial expressions Tsukishima makes humor him greatly

\- could be stabbed and would be unphased

\- has a (slightly pink) cockatoo named "Star-Chan"

\- the male student Council representative on his class at school

\- he has 2 older sisters, both teaching him about makeup and letting him have full access to all their makeup and clothes. He has good relationships with both of them

\- has a string worm named banana, it was given it him by Bokuto a year back and Akaashi isn't quite sure what to do with it


	8. Nekoma Gender & Sexuality HCs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is gay amen

\---Kuroo Tetsurou  
\--cis / MLM  
-(he/him) 

\---Kenma Kozume  
\--gender-queer / MLM  
-(he/her) 

\---Taketora Yamamoto  
\--cis / bisexual  
-(he/him) 

\---Lev Haiba  
\--cis / MLM  
-(he/him) 

\---Yaku Morisuke  
\--cis / polysexual  
-(he/him) 

\---Shouhei Fukunaga  
\--agender / lithrosexual  
-(it/itself) 

\---Sou Inuoka  
\--cis / panromantic-demisexual  
-(he/him)

\---Kai Nobuyuki  
\--FtM / MLM  
-(he/him) 

\---Yuki Shibayama  
\--Non-binary / polysexual  
-(they/them)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fukurodani is p/ next


	9. Random karasuno headcanons

\- yamaguchi isn't gomen, he's never gomen.

\- once a month karasuno has a big sleepover

\- the tennis and volleyball team have an unspoken rivalry because of Tanaka and Oujiyama

\- there's a rule for no PDA during practice

\- tsukishima is a God at building Lego sets

\- yachi plays the flute 

\- kageyama and kiyoko knit and occasionally go to kageyama's house to knit (Tanaka being the simp he is learned how to knit to have something to talk to kiyoko about) 

\- tanaka is a great cook and regularly cooks for the team

\- if someone can't go home for whatever reason, they go to Asahi's house for the night

\- Sugawara is like the team therapist

\- daichi and yamaguchi can both cry on command

\- tsukishima is a western musical geek and probably loves dear evan Hansen (Jared is his favorite) 

\- coach ukai doesn't know narita's name


End file.
